


A Change In Life

by MyCatHatIsOn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Tags May Change, brotherly USUK, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatHatIsOn/pseuds/MyCatHatIsOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Matthew's world gets turned upside down when their mother, Amelia, (female!America) gets engaged to Oisin (Ireland) and learn that their small family will get a whole lot bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change In Life

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'm not sure where I'm going with his, but I wanted to try and get this idea out of my head. :)

Sitting behind a window, in a small cozy cafe, a little family of three sat in a huddle.

The woman, Amelia Jones, sat with her hands clasped. Her plaid suit jacket was wrinkled around the edges, and she stood up straight; tense.

Wide blue eyes stared down at her. Her twin sons sat across the table, Alfred chowing down ungracefully on a sandwich and Matthew taking tiny slices of his cheesecake, delicately.

“What do you have to tell us, Mom?” Alfred asked, tilting his head to the side. It made the teen look like an innocent child.

Matthew perked up, jolting up a little straighter. Amelia’s smile tightened. It was harder than she thought it was going to be.

She brushed her hand through her strawberry blond hair and sighed. Looking up at her two sons, she opened her mouth.

“Well, kiddos,” she started. She could've sworn she felt like one of those embarrassed anime characters. “Oisin proposed to me. I said yes.”

Oisin, an Irish man, met Amelia at a conference. They were both very outgoing to each other, and eventually became an item after a few months at the business company’s office. 

Francis, the boys’ biological father, had died in a car crash seven years ago, when the boys were nine. Oisin and his spouse had split up due to never ending arguments, and they never talked. 

This drove the two lovebirds even closer together, which led to engagement.

As the news sank in, heavy pause went around the table, the two boys putting down their plates and staring at their mother.

“Though,” Amelia continued, “I told him I'd talk it over with you two. You both like Oisin, yes? You've known him a long time, but if you really feel uncomfortable with him being your father then…”

The sentence was left unsaid, and Amelia looked pleadingly to her sons’ eyes. She just wanted them to be honest with her, and if they didn't want her to then she wouldn't marry.

“Oh Mama..!” Cried Matthew, hands covering his mouth. “Congratulations!” His fork clattered onto the table.

Alfred nodded along, seemingly thinking about his tiny family’s news.

“Yeah, I know it's great and all,” Amelia nodded, “but I need to know what you think. Do you feel okay with that? Comfortable that Oisin will be the next part of our lives?”

“Yeah dude! Totally,” Alfred said before Matthew could say anymore. “He's great for you, and he likes to do all the same stuff we do! He'd be a great dad for us!”

“Y-yeah, I agree…” Matthew said quietly. The two boys looked at their mother with earnestly.

“Are you really sure?” Amelia leaned towards them. They leaned back towards her in response.

“Yes,” they both said in unison, and then Alfred said, “definitely.”

“Well… Okay then,” Amelia said, a smile wrapping a way around her lips. “I'm glad you two, I think this will be good for us.”

She reached into her pocket hidden by the plaid design. Amelia quickly texted Oisin, and looked back up at her boys.

“Erm,” she started, feeling another prickle of nervousness filled her stomach. “He’ll be here in a moment. We have something to tell you.”

“Wow lol! You guys totally planned this,” Alfred giggled, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, we are found out,” Amelia laughed. She took a sip of her coffee. “But only if you two agreed, otherwise I wouldn't have texted him anything.”

“M-hm,” Mathew said. He had started eating his dessert once again.

“So wait Mom,” Alfred said casually, “can't you just tell us? Is it that night he stayed over? Cause me an’ Mattie totally knew that you were frickle fracking. Are you pregnant?”

Heat rose up to Amelia’s cheeks, and she shook her head. Matthew put his hands to his face. He was probably said wondering why his brother would say such things in public. 

“Alfred, no--where even did you learn that term? Mind your own business!” She floundered in her words.

Just before Alfred could speak again and his family members could hide in shame under the table, the door jingled.

In stepped a man with orange tousled hair. He was tall, muscular, and the deepest green eyes that anyone would see.

“Haey, so glad ya two liked ta’ news,” he flashed them a smiled. He stealthily slid into the the seat next to Amelia, and also the instantly they intertwined their hands together.

“Alfred, Matthew,” Amelia began. She chewed on the corner of her lip. “So there's something we’ve never told you two before.”

“What is it?” Matthew inquired before Alfred could speak and embarrass the whole party.

“Weill, ya see… I do have kids. Ah fair amount, actually.” Oisin was the first to speak.

Alfred and Matthew blinked, taken aback. What? They thought. Oisin has kids?!

From the bewildered looks on her son’s faces, Amelia piped up, “look we were going to tell you earlier… But somehow the moment was never with us; and now here we are.”

Silence reigned around the table once again, and the two adults shifted nervously from the teens’ gaze.

Then the questions popped out, giving the adults an extreme headache.


End file.
